


Parenting adventures

by dreamcapturer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Family Bonding, Funny, Parenting Adventures, maybe sad, their child is adorable but mischievous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcapturer/pseuds/dreamcapturer
Summary: Raising a child is not easy. Being a child is not easy. This story/s is about Yasuko, Korra and Asami's daughter, and her adventures as her parents journey through parenting.





	1. I won't tell them that

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in one of my folders and thought maybe I should share it. Just a funny thing I thought about. Feedback is always welcome. I may or may not add too it, who knows.

I always think that I got my mom’s height. I see my mama’s hand dangling outside the bed and can hear her snoring. I decided to go for it.

With a leap, I manage to grab mama’s side and fist my hands on her clothes. A groan wakes her up.

“Yasu, what the?” She turns and glances at me but I’m in the middle of kicking my legs since I can’t find a hold, my legs dangling. I know I’m tall enough for this, but maybe not. Mama grabs me in my middle and places me on her stomach to sit. “Whatchu doing? Escaping your room again?”

“You told me you’re taking me to the city today. To explore.” I pouted. That always seem to work. My mama is the avatar by the way, master of all elements, my mama. I glance at mommy who’s currently covered with a blanket. I don’t want to disturb her. She works too hard sometimes. Mommy took me to see planes last time and today’s mama’s turn to show me some stuff.

Mama glances at the bedside clock. I can read the number 7 and I know it’s time to wake up. Mama always wakes up at this time for work anyway. Mama groans again after seeing the clock and cuddles me. Really, I don’t have time for this so I stood and sat back on her stomach again, with a grunt.

“Yasu, ow. Five minutes, baby, promise.” She touches my back and lays me beside her and I watch until her eyes close. I am so mad right now.

Honestly! She promised! Taking a different approach, I escaped her grip and I jumped off the bed making my way to the bathroom.

I don’t know how long five minutes is. But five is a huge number. I’m five years old and to me it took that long before mommy finally allowed me to see the planes. Entering the bathroom, there’s droplets of water around the sink. Bingo!

I bend them, letting my hands guide the movement and taking them towards the bedroom again. With a flick, the floating droplets hit mama in the face. She sits up with a shout and wipes her face. I giggle. She’s finally awake! I stopped giggling when she looks at me, because it’s that look. That look when I first got the thinking chair and had to sit for ‘five minutes’ and that was the longest sitting I’ve ever done.

There’s another movement on the bed and I know I may be in trouble for this. But mama never mentioned a ban on water bending for waking up. And she did promise me today!

Mommy’s head rises from the bed and she groans. “What’s going on? Yasu, how did you even get here?”

They ask me this question all the time. And all the time, they know the answer. I recently learned how to bend an icicle to pick the lock of their room.

But I won’t tell them that. The answer they know is that their lock is broken.

I’m so busy thinking about all this and realizes that mama fell asleep again. I’m really mad now. I climbed the bed back again and shake mama’s side. “You promised!” With a final slap on her arm--she doesn’t even care where it hits really, mama’s pretty strong—she moves.

Mama’s one eye opens and peeks at me. She yawns, grabs me by the side and kisses me. Yes! I won!

 She sits up. “Okay, okay. I’m up. Sorry. Mama’s pretty tired from the fight last night.”

“Korra.” Mommy’s tone was a warning. Was she not supposed to say that?

That perks me up. “Am I going to be fighting too?”

Mama shakes her head and kisses me on the cheek. As if on cue, mommy kisses me too and sits up. Mama places me on her lap. “We’ll eat then we’ll go. Sounds good?”

I already ate a banana but I won’t tell them that. If I do, they're going to give me less waffles or whatever breakfast we're having for that matter.

Mommy reaches for my hair and tucks it behind my ear. “You listen to mama okay? No bending until she tells you to—“

“No talking to strangers and stay by her side at all times because you can trip or get lost.” I finish the sentence. This is mommy’s pledge. A pledge that she recites to make sure I understand and for my safety apparently. But mama is so strong. She won’t let anything happen to me.

Mama clears her throat. “Your mommy's right Yasu. Now who wants some waffles?”

I say I do and  ask, “Can I play here?” , because I know what’s waiting in the kitchen. It’s my failed attempt to grab the jam from the fridge and accidentally hitting the juice box. I tried to clean it but the mess is there. Mama will take care of it but I don’t want to be there when she gets mad.

Mama looks at me and nods. I smile. Mommy seems to notice this and says, “Korra, baby, be careful she just smiled. It’s a trap."

Mama places me on the bed as she gets up and chuckles. “What did you do this time?” She shakes her head as she leaves the room and make her way downstairs.

I counted to five and then—

“Yasuko! Get down here!” Mama's shout can probably heard in the entire house.

I know I’m in trouble. But I can’t help but giggle. Mommy’s giggling too.

Oh. I also told Naga to clean some of the the juice for me earlier and fed her some banana too.

But Naga won't tell them that, and I sure as heck won't.


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Yasuko go for an adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a continuation of the previous chapter. Just note that not everything I post will be a continuation. Some will take place in difference scenarios.
> 
> And to address the a question "Is Yasuko a biological child?" I would like to think so yes. I mean, after all, anything's possible in the spirit world am i right?
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

 

 “…Yasuko, are you ready?”

My Mama calls for me as mommy finishes tying my shoes. The mess this morning took a while to clean but we are finally heading out!

“Mama! I’ll be there!”

Mommy kisses me on the cheek as she hands me to Mama. “Korra, be careful okay. Both of you come back in one piece.”

“Bye Mommy!” I wave Mommy good bye as we walk out the door.

With that, Mama fastens me across her torso extends her glider. Next thing I know we are up in the air. “Wow!” I gasped as Mama navigates through the sky.

“You like it Yasu? We’re headed to town today. I think there’s a festival happening. You can see a lot of good stuff.”

I nodded in excitement. Moments later, Mama slowly descends from the air and I can see several people walking, laughing, eating. There is also music that can be heard from afar.

Mama slowly lands, folding her glider along. She unfastens me and put me down but I seem to lose my balance from the flying.

“Whoa, sweetie. Sorry, must be from the flying.” She reaches for my hand. “Okay, let’s see what we can find.”

We continue to walk in the sea of people but my eye catches something that makes me stop walking.

“Yasu? What is it?” Mama asks as she realized I’ve stopped walking. “Oh, it’s interesting huh?”

A man is riding what I believe a contraption with only one wheel. One wheel! It’s amazing. He’s also juggling fireballs with it which could easily be done by bending. “Wow…”, was all I could say.

We continued passing by several vendors in which Mama got several samples because the vendors were fan of the avatar.

“Korra? Yasu?”

Mama and I turn our heads to the voice and it’s Aunt Opal! “Auntie!” I immediately ran to her.

“Aww, Yasuko, it’s so good to see you. I’m sorry Ryia is not with me today. She’s recovering from a cold.”

I pout at the news. It would be nice to have Opal’s daughter around in this fun festival. Mama greets aunt Opal and they start talking about what I call family conversations.

“Oi, oi, come and get your pet dragon! Come here, come here!” An odd looking old man carries a cart just some feet away from me attracting several kids to whatever it is he is selling.

Is it true dragons exists? I look back to Aunt Opal and Mama still talking. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to just check it out. I mean, Mama said we were going to see a lot of good stuff. So it should be fine right?

I slowly walk away from Mama and Aunt Opal while remembering where they are standing. Once far enough that I cannot be detected, I quickly ran to check out what the man is selling.

“Come kids. For 10 yuans, all you have to do is spin this wheel and if it lands on a dragon, you get a dragon egg?”

The statement is followed by several cheers and I wonder how much of this fuss is truth.

“Dragons are not real.”

“Eh?”

Oops, I did not mean to say that out loud. The man looks at me funnily along with the kids standing there. “Say young lady, do you want to give it a try?”

I immediately shook my head and step back. _Remember Yasu, don’t talk to strangers._

I retraced my steps and go back to the spot where I saw Mama and Aunt Opal….

Except they cannot be seen anywhere.

“Mama? Aunt Opal?”

A lot of people passing by starts looking at me and I start to feel scared. Oh no, what would Mama and Mommy say? Should I stay in this spot? Mama would come back for me right?

Not far away, a young boy walks to a vendor and I watch him as he seem to know what he is doing and he’s not with anyone I supposed. “Hi, I lost my toy arrow and can’t seem to find it. Have you by chance found it?”

The vendor replies with, “There is a lost and found items just before the entrance over there. Follow the sign and they might have it.”

Lost and found? What is that? Wait, maybe if I go there, Mama will find me there. I have to follow this boy.

After what seems to be lots of walking, we finally reach the behold lost and found….. which turns out to be a box guarded by an old woman. Huh. “Uhm, excuse ma’am, can I sit here since I am lost and I think Mama will come for me here?”

The old woman laughs. “Do whatever you want kid.”

I take seat on the ground beside the lost and found box and watch as several people start passing by. The fear of Mama starts occupying my mind and I immediately shake it off. _Mama will find me. I know it._

“Yasu?”

My name was called by a deep yet very familiar voice. I look to see who it is and all of the sadness seem to be washed away by the man in a detective uniform. “Uncle Shark!” I screamed.

Uncle Shark starts walking toward me and carries me. “Yasu, what are you doing.. wait, are you lost? Who are you with?”

I don’t know what it is but tears start falling. “Mama…. I’m sorry. I thought I could see dragons.. but Mama.”

Uncle Shark starts wiping my tears with his detective hat. “Hey, it’s okay. We’ll find Korra okay?”

After telling Uncle Shark where I saw them last, we reach the spot but no one was there. The tears started falling again as I realized that I probably made Mama mad and does not want to see me anymore. The thought hurts. I miss Mama.

“Yasu! Yasu! I’m right here!”

“Mama!” More tears continue to fall as I see Mama running towards me. Uncle Shark puts me down slowly so I can hug Mama.

She wraps me in a hug and I realized that she’s crying too. “Spirits Yasu! I was so worried! It’s okay, Mama’s here.”

“I found her at the lost and found.” Uncle Shark says.

Mama looks up to him, “Thanks Mako. I don’t know how to repay you. Asami would kill me if I lost her. I was worried sick.”

“Mama, you’re not mad?” I ask, not knowing what Mama would say.

She chuckles despite the tears flowing. “I am not mad baby. I am upset that you did not ask for permission to go somewhere first.”

“I know. I’m sorry Mama. I thought I was okay. I’m sorry. Please don’t cry anymore.” I reach for Mama’s cheeks and wipe her tears.

She slowly stands up and wipe her tears while carrying me. “Alright, we should head home. Thank you again Mako. You know at first, I thought you were some weird guy carrying my child. I almost earthbend you.”

“Uncle Shark thank you!” I cheered.

Uncle shark seems to laugh at this. “Korra, if you want to repay me, tell her to stop calling me that.”

“We’ll see sharkbrows.”

Before Uncle can retaliate, Mama swings her glider and we’re up in the air before I can say goodbye. But I wave to uncle down there as he continues to say something that we couldn’t hear.

* * *

 

After arriving at home, I tell Mommy about me and Mama’s journey during dinner. I told her about the man selling dragons, to seeing aunt opal and uncle shark. However, Mommy wanted to talk to Mama after and I was stuck playing with my toys and Naga for a while.

I hear the door open which meant they’re done talking. But I see Mama carrying a pillow and blanket while making her way out. “Yes, Asami, it won’t happen again. I didn’t think I would lose sight of her so easily.” Mama mutters as she continues to walk with her pillow and blanket.

“Yasu, baby, come here, it’s time for bed sweetheart.” Mommy calls for me and I make my way towards her.

“Mommy, what’s Mama doing in the couch? Why is she putting her pillow there?”

“Oh. Mama is on a time out so she will be sleeping there for tonight.”

“Mama gets time out too? For what?”

Mommy chuckles. “ I still love her sweetie don’t worry. You’ll understand someday.”

That night, Mama slept on the couch while I got to sleep beside Mommy. But I can’t seem to stop thinking why Mommy would let Mama sleep alone. Maybe Mama should have brought back something for her?

That’s probably it.

But I know for sure that Mommy still loves Mama, remembering how she kisses Mama on the cheek before carrying me to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that one of my work is currently on hiatus and it will still be. This story about baby Yasu was already written when I happen to stumble by it. I hope to get back to my other fic soon. Things are looking up.


End file.
